A Summer Romance
by JenniferLupin
Summary: A story written for HHSA summer challenge about a certain combination of Fire and Ice if you catch my drift. Enjoy!


A/N:  Well, here is my first attempt at something for HHSA!  I hope you like it.  I must warn you that it isn't an H/H story.  I didn't think that I would be able to write something anyone would find believable, so I latched onto another ship that I have enjoyed in the past and that I think a lot of you here like.  Don't worry, though, it is not R/H either.  I have left the Trio ambiguous, so that you can think of them however you like.

Also, I want to say that I have borrowed a word from the Xanth novels by Piers Anthony and phrases from To Kill A Mockingbird by Harper Lee and The Legend of Zelda TV series by the Zelda people.

Thanks to this group for being cool and to my beta, my sister, Jessica!  Read away!

Happy Birthday, Harry!

A Summer Romance

Harry looked around at the crowd of people congregated on the front lawn of Hogwarts and smiled, contentedly.  Everyone looked so happy that he couldn't help, but feel it as well.  He had been afraid that this day would only serve to remind him all that was lost because of the war against Voldemort and his followers, but seeing so many smiling faces had relieved those fears.  The wizarding world was finally ready to heal and Harry rather hoped this special day of celebration would help that process.  

            Harry's closed his eyes and breathed in the fragrant air of the late July afternoon.  In three days, he would be turning twenty, a feat that at one point in his life, he hadn't been sure he would ever accomplish.  Harry cast his thoughts back to that blazing hot day in June of his seventh year when Voldemort had finally fallen on the very grounds on which he now stood.  Dozens of Voldemort's supporters were killed, but many more escaped.  The ones that had survived were being still being pursued by the newly reformed Ministry.  It was rough going at first, but around the end of September of that same year, a plot to rebuild the Dark Army was uncovered and many of the Death Eaters either killed or captured in a Ministry led counter attack.  Because of this and other captures for the next year and a half, there hadn't been a Death Eater related attack on any witch, wizard or Muggle in nearly six months.  

            Harry grinned to himself again.  Two whole years since the downfall.  He never thought it was possible and yet here he stood, on the grounds of his beloved school, preparing to celebrate the freedom of the wizarding world from the evil of Voldemort.  The planning for the two-year anniversary event had started back in January.  It was to be the first real celebration of Voldemort's downfall as the hunt for Death Eaters had still been on during the one-year anniversary.  Technically, it was two years and one month, but Dumbledore had insisted that the celebration wait until after the school year had ended, so that the school children might be free to celebrate as well and the grounds would be empty.  There was to be singing, dancing, speech making, and friendly competitions.  Harry himself had entered the Snitch catching contest.  Ron had given him the good advice to not enter until the last minute, so the competition couldn't drop out after realizing they would have to compete against one of the best Seekers England had seen for a hundred years.  

            And that was just fine with Harry.  He was more than happy to be known for something that he, at least, had control over.  He knew that his fame at bringing Voldemort's defeat would never leave him, but he was determined to make a name for himself with his Quidditch abilities as well.  So for the last year, Harry had been playing as reserve Seeker for the Wimbourne Wasps.  He was offered the position as official Seeker, but had refused it, wanting to see how the professionals worked before throwing himself into the limelight.  Harry knew deep in his heart that he wanted to be an Auror someday, but he couldn't bring himself to train for it so quickly after Voldemort's defeat.  He did however help track down some of the remaining powerful Death Eaters and had the very great, if somewhat bitter joy, of tracking down Lucius Malfoy.   The ministry had received an anonymous owl hinting as to his whereabouts.  Harry suspected the owl came from Lucius' own son Draco, who had turned against his father in his sixth year.  Harry didn't know the particulars of Draco's turn-around and had never asked.  What he did know was that Draco's acidic personality had not changed a bit.  If anything, it had worsened.  It had taken Draco nearly a year to stop acting as if the entire world, and especially Harry, had owed him a favor for helping the side of good.  Nowadays, Draco was something of a recluse, not really associating with anyone except those he worked with as manager of the Swanky Sorceress Clothing store.  (Yes, he had been cut off from his fortune, but that didn't mean he didn't know how to make people look good.)

            Still, although Draco wasn't exactly going to be Harry's favorite dinner guest anytime soon, Harry had a certain amount of unwilling respect for him.  He couldn't imagine what it would be like to turn from all that he knew and fight against it.  And he didn't even try to comprehend how much pain Draco would have experienced in turning his own father over to certain death.  Harry was glad that no one, as far as he knew, had questioned Draco about the owl.  

            "Harry! Harry, over here!"  

            Harry glanced around him and caught sight of his former classmates Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil.  He smiled at them as he walked over and gave each a hug in turn.  The Gryffindor Class of 1997 had become quite close in their Sixth Year when one of their own, Dean Thomas, had been killed by Death Eaters.  Neville Longbottom had subsequently also bravely given his life for the fight and none of their classmates had ever been the same.

            "Hey, you," said Parvati.  "How are you doing?"

            Harry shrugged.  Then he grinned.  "Pretty good actually.  How about you guys?"

            Parvati glanced at Lavender and chuckled.  "I'm just fine.  How about you ask how Lavender is?  Ask her how she is feeling!"

            Harry gave Lavender a curious glance.  "What's up?"

            Lavender giggled like a 4th year.  "Seamus asked me to marry him!"  

            "Wow, Lavender!  That's awesome!  When did he ask?"

            "Last night.  It was our four-year anniversary.  He filled the apartment with Everbloom Roses and made me a candlelit dinner.  He is so romantic."  She sighed.

            "Uh…yes.  He sure is."

            Lavender snorted.  "You are such a boy."

            He smiled.  "Thank you."

            Parvati nudged Lavender.  "You aren't done."

            Lavender grinned wide again.  "Oh yeah.  And I'm pregnant.  Cold drink, Harry?"  She held out a glass of iced pumpkin juice.  

            Harry stared.  "Pregnant?  Pregnant!  How? When?"  

            Lavender snorted.  "The when is since last month.  If I really have to explain how, then we have a problem on our hands." 

Harry blushed deeply.  "Well, I mean…I know how…that is…er…"

Lavender put her hand over Harry's mouth.  "It's ok, Harry.  I was as surprised as you are when I found out.  Seamus and I have known for about two weeks, but we didn't want to tell anyone until today as a surprise.  You're one of the first people I've told."  She smiled and forced the drink into Harry's hand.  "Of course, Seamus probably wanted to be here to tell you too, but he's helping set up the Hexing Range.  Anyway, it's Parvati's fault.  She made me tell."  

            Parvati rolled her eyes.  "As if you weren't bursting to tell everyone anyway.  Honestly, I don't know how you kept it a secret all this time anyway.  You certainly weren't good at secrets in school, that's for sure."  

            Lavender stuck her tongue out at her.  "Anyway, what about you, Harry?  Any prospects?  You aren't getting any younger, you know."

            Harry blushed, much to his chagrin, and took a huge drink from the glass of pumpkin juice.  "Oh you know.  I'm just keeping busy with Quidditch and friends.  Haven't got much time for dating."

            Lavender raised her eyebrows.  "The Witch Weekly says differently.  They saw you with some blond witch at dinner last week."

            Harry looked stunned at this, making Lavender and Parvati laughed out loud.  

            "Oh Harry, don't act so surprised.  Didn't you realize that you were a hot topic around the Wizarding world?  Come on.  Star Seeker?  The Boy Who Lived?  Any of this ring a bell?"  Parvati teased.

            Harry frowned.  "That witch was just a colleague.  We talked about Quidditch the whole time.  It wasn't romantic."  Harry realized as he said this how silly it sounded.  To be honest, he did find the blond Chaser, who was called Sandra, attractive.  But he didn't want to date her.  They didn't really have much in common besides Quidditch; he just thought she was sweet and pretty.

            Parvati nodded.  "Sure, Harry."  She seemed to be trying not to laugh.  Harry sighed in exasperation and Parvati laid her hand on his shoulder.  "Ok, I believe you," she said more seriously this time.  "Where are Ron and Hermione then?  I'm sure Lavender can't wait to lay the news on those two as well."  Lavender nodded eagerly.

            "Well, Hermione said she had some work to finish up this morning and would be over as soon as she could.  Ron is coming with his family, I believe."

            Parvati shook her head and laughed.  "Hermione just doesn't know when to stop, does she?  I mean, the whole wizarding world is on hold for today and she wants to make sure that a house elf in Devonshire has health insurance or something." 

            Harry laughed.  "I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case.  But don't worry, she'll be here.  She wouldn't miss this for anything."  

            __________________________

            Ginny Weasley stared at her reflection in the mirror for a few minutes, then sighed.  It would have to do.  She loved the color of her hair most of the time, but sometimes she wished she could be a dramatic brunette or a glamorous blond.  But, as always, she would have to live with her bright red hair and annoying dusting of freckles across her rather pale face.  It wasn't as if she thought she was ugly, but she did feel sometimes like she was sort of plain and today she wanted to stand out.  And not just because one could see her fiery head coming from a thousand yards away.  She wanted to look as good as possible because today was the two year anniversary of the defeat of Voldemort and just about the entire wizarding world would show up to Hogwarts to celebrate.  More importantly, just about the entire male wizarding population would be there.

            Not that Ginny was man crazy.  _Well, perhaps a little bit, _she thought to herself as she applied small amounts of mascara to her eyelashes the Muggle-way.  _After all, the point of makeup is to make it look like it's not there! _

            No, it was just that she hadn't had a proper date in nearly a year.  What little time she didn't spend working fulltime at The Swanky Sorceress, she spent in Professor Lupin's classroom studying to be a teacher or researching information in Hogwarts library.  That didn't leave much time for a social life beyond her longstanding friendships.  And the last year had been so emotionally draining that that was all she had been looking for.  However, things were beginning to feel a bit different for her now.  Ginny wasn't a shallow person, but she had to admit to herself that she missed having a good-looking wizard to hold onto and make her feel beautiful.

            _Sort of like when Draco Malfoy made you feel beautiful the other day? _a voice nagged in Ginny's mind.

            Ginny almost dropped the tube of lipstick she was holding up to her mouth.  Where did that thought come from?  It was ridiculous anyway.  Draco was her manager for goodness sake (a detail of the job that had almost caused her not to apply for it, until she reminded herself several times that he was on the right side now.)  Draco had only been looking, no _glaring_, at her because she and her fellow sales witch, Candace, had been goofing off during their lunch hour, trying on dresses.  Ginny had caught Draco looking at her as she twirled in front of the huge dressing room mirrors wearing a rather fetching backless blue silk gown.  But it wasn't an approving look really.  More of an _I__'m-not-going-to-say-anything-because-you-are-on-your-break-but-you-are-being-an-idiot _look.  He was probably thinking that there was no way in hell Ginny would be able to afford the gown.

            _Yes, that's it, Ginny.  Try to pretend it wasn't an intense look of longing that made you feel warm all ov-_

"No!"  Ginny gasped out loud.  She twirled around in her chair and stared at the door of her old bedroom, praying that none of her family members had heard it and were about to burst in, asking if she was ok.   She dearly loved her family, but when her mother had suggested that Ginny stay the night in her old home, her first instinct was to decline.  Ginny had been living on her own for the last year in a flat in London and her independence was one of the most important things to her at the moment.  The thought of returning to her childhood bedroom for even one night had been unpleasant.  But she couldn't find it in her heart to refuse and had brought her things for the party to the house and, to her surprise, had a wonderful time.  The Weasley family hadn't been all together in one room since before Voldemort's downfall and it had felt good to squeeze onto the lumpy yellow couch in the living room, stuffed between her father and her older brother Bill.  They had talked, laughed, and especially teased all night long.  

            Ginny smiled to herself, all thoughts of Draco Malfoy wiped from her mind as her gaze settled on the flickering candle on her scratched up old desk.  Of course, the evening hadn't been completely perfect.  Her smile faded somewhat as she thought of her two brothers that would never be able to sit with their families again.  She closed her eyes as the familiar pain washed over her.  Percy, who had joined the fight against Voldemort during Ginny's fifth year, and Charlie had both given their lives for the good of the world, but she still couldn't suppress a thrill of anger that coursed through her body as she thought of Charlie's good-natured smile and Percy's annoying, but well-meaning lectures.  Ginny's brow furrowed and she had to press her hand against her eyes to keep tears from falling.  How dare Voldemort take her brothers from her!  Earlier in the year, she probably would've have swept her arm across the length of the table, sending her makeup things and jewelry box crashing to the floor.  Instead, she took a deep breath, stood up and walked over the picture of the Weasley family on her nightstand.  It was the picture of them in Egypt from the summer after Ginny's first year, clipped out of _The Daily Prophet _that Ginny took with her everywhere.  She stared at Percy and Charlie's faces and suddenly, and rather unexpectedly, let out a laugh.

            "Percy," she said softly, and laughed again.  "I'm sure you would love to know that I would listen to a year's worth of cauldron bottom reports if you were here to give them."  Charlie's face seemed to be giving her an expectant look.  "And yes, I would finally go on that dragon-ride with you."  She shook her head, gave the picture one last look, and put it back on the nightstand.  

            As she made her way back to her mirror, she realized that her mascara had made somewhat of a disaster of her left eye.    
            "Oh damn."  She took a tissue from the box on the desk.  _Dear lord.  I'm not even at the celebration yet and already I look a mess.  Well, I am NOT going to do this at the party.  Percy and Charlie would want me to be happy and I swear I won't let them down.  _

Ginny realized as she was wiping her face that she had just switched from wondering about Draco's looks to crying over her brothers in the same five minutes.  She picked up the tube of mascara and stared at it.  This certainly had been a strange year for her.  She couldn't begin to recall the number of emotions she had gone through in the last twelve months.  She looked from the mascara tube to her own reflection in the mirror and realized almost after it happened that she had made a decision.  She was going to move on, become a teacher, and marry a nice, upstanding wizard.

 And definitely have no more thoughts about Draco Malfoy!  That man was trouble waiting to happen.  He spent most of his days working very hard to turn into the next generation of Severus Snape.  His personality was so different from Snape's that he couldn't quite match the hermit-like life that Snape led.  No, Draco Malfoy was too much of a people person for that.  As matter of fact, Ginny had been in the middle of several acidic repartees with him herself and actually, quite enjoyed them.  At least, he was talking to people during those instances.  Sometimes they seemed to be having a real conversation, which Ginny enjoyed even more.  The rest of the time, Draco seemed to be trying to punish himself for his past crimes or something by closing himself off from the rest of the world.  Ginny didn't even want to think about how much he must suffer thinking back over the course of his life.  But punishing himself was just silly!  He had done his part in turning spy for Dumbledore.  He had been a critical part in Voldemort's downfall for crying out loud!  It was so frustrating the way he separated himself from people like Ginny, the only people he had left really.

Not that she cared, of course.  Ginny whipped the mascara wand out with gusto and finally finished applying her make-up, then looked at herself to consider the final result.  Hmmm, not too bad.  Soft curls falling down around her shoulders.  Subtle, attractive make-up.  A tight Muggle sweater and nice blue jeans.  Yes, she was definitely ready to go.  She was going to go to the celebration, have a great time, and bring a dangerously good-looking wizard home with her to her flat in London.  And not spend time worrying about whats-his-name.

_Draco__ Malfoy, _her mind supplied helpfully.

"Oh shut up," she told her reflection, grabbed her bag, and swept out of her room.

______________________

            Meanwhile in an elegant looking flat in the middle of a semi-elegant looking part of Diagon Alley, Draco Malfoy was also considering himself in the mirror.  The reflection looking back at him was all pale blond hair and a grim expression.  

            "Now, it can't be that bad, dear.  You do look nice today after all," the mirror offered.  Draco just continued to mentally critique himself, ignoring his mirror altogether.  He had to admit that he did look rather good, in his Muggle style button-down shirt and khaki slacks.  This outfit would have never happened three years ago.  A Malfoy wearing Muggle clothes?  It was unthinkable.  But none of that mattered now.  Draco had left that life behind him and he was finally able to admit to himself what he never could as a child.

            He hated wizarding robes.  

            Among other things that came with his old lifestyle.  His father's complete control over him.  His parent's loveless marriage.  Being trained rather than raised.  Not knowing how to be yourself because you never have before.  Draco knew without a doubt that his natural personality would have put him in Slytherin, with or without his father's help.  But he still couldn't be sure how he would have exactly acted and that made him quite angry.  

            He sighed as he ran a comb yet again through his pale blond hair.  _I guess you can't improve on perfection _he thought with a grin.  "Yes, still a Malfoy," he spoke out loud.  

            "Yes, you are, sir.  And a handsome one at that," the mirror affirmed.  

            Draco rolled his eyes.  His mirror was flirting with him and the worst part was that that was the only action he had gotten in a long time.  Sure, he did have that fling with Padma Patil after he had left Hogwarts.  But that was a long time ago and it didn't really mean anything to either one of them.  Draco did have to admit that, compared to the girls he grew up with, the "good side" did have better-looking witches.  The Patil twins were considered two of the best looking women that Hogwarts had ever produced.  And there was Susan Bones, who kissed like a mad woman as Draco had discovered one cold evening in January his seventh year.  Let's see, who else was there?  Hannah Abbott had quite a nice build to put it nicely.  Even the Mudblo-_No, _his mind corrected him, _Her__ name is Hermione Granger.  _Ok, fine.  Even Hermione Granger had a nice bum.  But she talked a great deal too much for Draco's tastes.   Actually, come to think of it, none of these witches were really his type.  Probably because they still hated him from before he betrayed his family.  

            _Not all of them, _his traitorous mind reminded him.  No, not all of them.  Only one witch, well, really only one person had looked at him with anything besides grudging acceptance and barely suppressed distaste since he had entered the strange world of the "good".  Ginny Weasley, a sales witch at his store and sister of one of his former mortal enemies, usually looked upon him with genuine interest, concern and confusion all at once.  At first, the look angered him because he interpreted it as a form of pity for the poor man who had given up everything and was so utterly alone.  Draco smiled now at the thought of it.  It did make somewhat of an attractive picture, didn't it?  What women could resist a man who needed to loved and wanted and _fixed.  _But Draco had never wanted that.  Not then and not now.  If anyone was going to fix him, it was going to be Draco Malfoy.  And yet, he couldn't lie to himself about wanting something more than his previous relationships, which normally consisted of empty adoration on the part of the girl or one night of passion and a large bottle of vodka.

            Draco stood and walked over to his large closet.  Because of his high paying job, he could still afford nice, expensive things like spacious apartments and suede jackets such as the one he now pulled out of his closet.  Somewhere in the deep recesses of his mind, it still bothered him a little bit that he had to work for a living, but not nearly as much as it had when he first left school.  He had always assumed that his father's fortune would be there to catch his fall into the real world, but things had drastically changed in that one day…_No, I won't think about it.  _At any rate, the money flow stopped and Draco hadn't known where to go or what to do.  He had been offered his father's fortune after both of his parents were killed, but he hadn't been able to bring himself to take it.  Therefore, he had floundered at first, but had eventually found a management position at The Swanky Sorceress.  If there was one thing that Draco still believed in from his childhood, it was the importance of looking good.  And he was rather good at making people believe what he wanted them to believe.  Combine that with experience in controlling people and situations and Draco really was the perfect manager, once he had learned to swallow his pride.  

            After a little adjustment, Draco had become used to his job and started to enjoy it.  He was the manager of one of the most exclusive clothing stores in Diagon Alley after all.  Of course, some of the people with whom he formally associated himself often came into the store, but he refused to serve them, not caring if they never shopped there again.  The store had plenty of business without those particular customers.  Usually Ginny rushed up to take their orders, as if she knew how angry and embarrassed Draco became at the sight of them.   

            Draco shrugged into his suede jacket and went back to the mirror to check the results.  _Stunning, _he thought.  He sighed deeply.  Draco knew that this was an important day for the rebuilding of the wizarding world, but the thought of it depressed him.  All it would do would serve to remind him what he still didn't have after all he sacrificed.  He had originally declined the invitation to attend, but after a personal visit from Dumbledore, he had a change of heart.  Mostly he was just doing it to make the old man happy.  What a thought that was!  Draco Malfoy making himself uncomfortable to please Dumbledore.  Yes, he was a changed man.  And he owed Dumbledore a great deal. 

            It's just that it was so hard to get used to those-_no, his-_ people.  It was like all the good people had been taken aside one day at Hogwarts and taught how to act around each other and Draco had been somewhere else pulling the legs off of Daddy Long Legs.  What he needed was a liaison.  Someone who grew up in the good side of magic, but had a dark side.  Someone who could in some way understand what Draco had come from, but still abhorred it as much as he did.  Someone with dark brown eyes and rich red ha-

            Hmmm.  That was the third time that Draco had caught himself thinking about Ginny Weasley.  This required further investigation.  He plopped himself down in front of the mirror again and stared at his face, which had a look of intense concentration.  Draco jumped on any chance he had to look into his own strange thoughts and feelings.  He was anxious as ever to learn who he really was and this seemed like a good example.  

            "Oh, sir.  The jacket is the perfect touch.  Any witch will be yours today," the mirror said enthusiastically.  Why, oh why, had he bought a mirror whose packaging promised to "Flatter and Compliment You Into Self Confidence!"?  Well, actually, he probably knew the answer to that.

            "Yes, thank you.  Now be quiet, I need to think." 

            Let's see, Ginny Weasley.  She worked for him at his store.  _Good taste.  _She wore a bracelet on her left wrist that one of her endless older brothers had gotten for her when she was seven.  _Loyalty._She fed her leftover lunch bits to the annoying birds in the back of the store.  _Actually, that's just irritating.  _Draco made a mental note to ask her to stop that.  Anyway, moving on.  She was visited at work on an almost daily basis by Granger who worked around the corner and still seemed to be happy to see her every time.  _Convincing actress.__  Or maybe just weird taste in friends.  _She looked amazing in a backless dress.  _Now that's interesting.  _She was also visited by Potter regularly and managed to view him as a normal, non-awe inspiring person.  _Finally._She had been possessed by Tom Riddle's spirit in her first year.  _Definitely a dark side._She liked having conversations with him.  _Great taste!  _She looked at him like he was worth something.  

            Draco stopped thinking and clenched his eyes shut.  Memories suddenly threatened to overwhelm him.  His father's voice rang in his ears, Lucius' insults from over the years overlapping themselves.  

_Yes, Narcissa, our worthless son had let a Mudblood beat him in school again.  _

_Lost another Quidditch match have we?  And here I thought you were actually good at something. _

_Just do it, Draco!  Don't tell me you're afraid, you worthless boy.  _

"No!"  His hands clenched into fists.  "I won't let you do it, _Lucius__," _he spat out violently.  Draco's eyes snapped open.  "I'm worth…" he paused as something niggled at the back of his memory.  He cast his mind around, trying to catch the thought.  Then he had it.  "I'm worth ten of you."  Draco said, smiling slightly at the thought of Neville Longbottom, who Draco had managed to befriend before Neville's downfall.  Neville was such a sweet, gentle person that Draco had actually asked for his apology for the horrible way he had treated him during their school years.  Neville had accepted, but Draco had still felt that Neville had been afraid it was all a joke.  They had all been afraid that it was a joke, a lie.  

Draco drew a sharp intake of breath.  He suddenly realized that Ginny Weasley was the first person in his life that had looked at him to see what was really there, not what they wanted or expected to see.  

Even the mirror.

            "Oy, Harry!  Over here!"  

            Harry swirled around to find himself face to face, or rather face to neck with his best mate, Ron Weasley.  He could see over Ron's shoulders the rest of the Weasley family being intercepted by various witches and wizards.  Arthur as new Minister of Magic was practically swarmed by people.

            "Hey, what took you so long?" 

            Ron rolled his eyes.  "Ask this one.  I've never seen anyone take so long to get ready and then come out of her room looking _exactly _the same," he nodded at Ginny.

            She gave him a scathing look and unceremoniously slugged him in the arm.  

            "Ouch, Gin.  I was only kidding.  You're a vision."  Ron smiled sweetly at her.  Ginny just raised her eyebrow.  

            "Right, Ron.  A vision of what precisely?"  

            Ron sniggered.  "Well…So, Harry!  Mate!  How have you been?"  Ginny rolled her eyes and stalked over to a large wooden table to set her dessert offering on it.

            Harry grinned.  "She's in a mood, eh?"  

            "You have no idea.  She's been so preoccupied this morning, that I swear she's been running into doors and knocking stuff over."  He considered Harry for a moment.  "She's actually kind of acting like she did when she had that crush on you."  

            Harry frowned.  "That's not likely is it?"

            "Oh, of course not.  Still, something's up.  Anyway, I'll knock it out of her later."  He looked around.  "Is Hermione here yet?"

            Harry shook his head.  "Well, I haven't seen her at any rate.  She told me the other day that she might be a little late because of work."

            Ron just snorted at this statement.  "Well, she'll turn up soon.  She always does."  He rubbed his stomach.  "Gosh, I'm starving.  When does this picnic thing start?"  

            Harry looked at his watch.  "Er…actually, not for about another three hours.  We're supposed to work up an appetite in the meantime. "  

            Ron groaned.  He was about to open his mouth to speak again, but suddenly, a rather loud voice shouted from near the front of the grounds.  

            "Ron!  Harry!"  

            They both turned to look, identical grins coming over their faces as a small bushy-haired witch flew towards them.  Hermione Granger was never one to keep her emotions to herself, that's for sure.  

            She reached them in record time, dropped her bags and threw her arms around both of their necks, squeezing them together in a group hug.  

            "Oh, I've missed you two so much!"  

            Ron struggled against Hermione's loving death-grip.  "Hermione," he gasped.  "I saw you three days ago."  

            She let go and grinned widely.  "I know.  But it feels _so _good to be here with you two at Hogwarts."  She sighed nostalgically.  "Just like old times."  

            Harry laughed.  "Hermione!  We've only been out of school for two years.  You act as if you didn't just visit the school last month for the Ending Feast."  

            "Oh hush.  Both of you."  She breathed in the warm July air, thick with the smell of damp grass.  "It's so beautiful here.  And peaceful finally, like it should be."  She gave her friends a sad, yet hopeful smile.  "It really is ok, isn't it?"  

            Harry was forcibly struck by her strange question.  He gripped her forearm as Ron slung his arm around her shoulders.  "Of course it is.  Everything is."  

            Hermione looked from Harry to Ron and sighed in contentment.  "I know.  It's just all so…" she cast her mind around for a word, but didn't need to. 

            "We know, Hermione," Ron assured her.  "And you are going to enjoy yourself today if I have to drag you to every booth and competition myself."

            "Oh there's no need for that," she gestured towards her bag.  "I'm entered in the swimming contest."   Both boys looked at her in surprise.  "Don't think that Hermione Granger can't get into the spirit of things."  She winked at them and started to walk towards one of the picnic tables before she was bowled over by two balls of excitement.  

            "Her-my-nee!  Her-my-nee!" one of them shouted as it wrapped itself around one of her legs.  The other took the opportunity to attack Ron.  "Uncle Won!  Do you have something for me?"  It inquired excitedly.  Harry grinned.  He loved the exuberance of Bill and Fleur four-year old twins.  They were miniature models of their mother, looks-wise, but had inherited from their father the Weasley temper and activeness.

"Gabriella!  Charlotte!  Don't be rude.  Honestly, Charlie, you've only just seen Ron, you shouldn't ask for something."  Harry looked up to see Bill Weasley and his lovely wife, Fleur approaching.  

"I'm so sorry, Hermione.  They 'ave been impossible this morning."  Fleur leaned over and gave Hermione a quick kiss on the cheek.  Hermione just shook her head and fondly stroked the top of Gabriella's head. 

"Hey, what about me?"  Ron demanded as he lifted Charlotte and flipped her upside down, much to her delight.

"I should apologise to the man who is holding my child upside down?"  Fleur teased.  "'Arry, dear, 'ow 'ave you been?"  She gave Harry a kiss as well, causing a slight blush to creep up Harry's neck. 

"Just fine.  Keeping busy with work.  Why hello."  Gabriella had detached herself from Hermione and flung herself at Harry's legs.  

Bill laughed.  "They are in rare form today, aren't they?  I finally had to threaten to not let them swim in the lake to get them to cooperate.  I think they are hoping to make friends with the Giant Squid." 

"Daddy said the lake went down ten whole yards!"  Charlie announced from her new position sitting around Ron's neck.  

Harry feigned a look of surprise.  "Ten whole yards!  Wow, that's a lot!"  He grinned at Ron and Hermione, who both knew as well as he did just how much further the lake went down than that. 

Gabriella nodded enthusiastically.  "That's five more than the pond at home!"  

Harry laughed.  Gabriella and Charlotte had been avid swimmers since before they could walk it seemed.  They practically lived in the pond behind their home, a fact that had prompted Ron to nickname them affectionately, the tadpoles.  It fit them in more than one way, as it seemed that they wiggled constantly.  Hogwarts professors would have a lot on their hands once the two of them came to school.  Harry knew that was the reason that Bill and Fleur had decided to live in England to raise their children.  Both had agreed that it was the best place to let their children grow up and get an education.  And Harry was very happy about that.  He rather hoped that they would continue the tradition of mischievous Weasleys at Hogwarts.  The prospect looked good as they were already in love with their uncle Fred and George's products.  

"Come on, kids, let's go find a place to change into your suits."  Bill extracted Gabriella from Harry's legs as Fleur pulled Charlotte down from her uncle's neck.  "I want to let you swim before any contests start."  The two girls didn't need anymore prompting than that and ran ahead of their parents. 

Hermione blinked.  "What just happened here?"  Ron chuckled.  "I swear I don't know how Bill and Fleur handle those two!"  She proclaimed.  In the background, they heard Bill's voice ring out as he tried to stop Charlie from throwing herself into the water fully dressed.  She looked around her and asked, "Where's Ginny?"  

Ron shrugged.  "She's stalked off somewhere.  She's been acting nervous and well, odd all day.  I have no idea why."

Hermione smiled.  "No idea.  Really?"

Ron frowned at her.  "Ok, what do you know?  I know she talks to you."

Hermione shrugged.  "Anything Ginny tells me is strictly confidential.  Sorry."

The three of them made their way over to a table while Hermione and Ron argued about further about Ginny and sat down.  The arguing continued for a few minutes before, to Harry's relief, Parvati, Seamus and Lavender, who was bursting to tell Ron and Hermione her news, joined them.  There was, of course, much excitement and invitations to Harry, Ron and Hermione to be in the bridal party, which they all accepted immediately.  Harry really felt like he was back in school and they were just spending time together outside after an exam.  

After about an hour of talking and laughing, Hermione looked at her watch and gasped.

"Oh goodness, it's almost time for the swimming contest.  I'd better get ready."  She stood to leave and was joined by Parvati, who was also in the contest.  

            "Come with me, Hermione.  They have some tents set up over by the lake to change in.  See you guys later!"  They strode off together, chatting eagerly.  

            Ron watched them leave and shook his head.  "I would've never thought they'd become such good friends."  

            Lavender snorted.  "Well, once they both lightened up a bit, it was easy."  Seamus just gave her a look.  She blushed.  "Ok, so I lightened up too, but so did you, Seamus Finnigan."  Seamus put his arm around her waist and pulled her towards him.  

            "I know, darling."  He gave Harry a meaningful glance.  "Trust me, I know."  

            Harry was about to say that he thought they all had, but he was distracted by a high pitched wail, coming from the vicinity of the lake.  "Daddy!  I'm thirsty!"  Apparently, the twins were ready to call it quits on the swimming.  

            Ron jumped out of his chair and called back to Bill, "It's ok, Bill!  I'll bring them some juice!"  He pulled the pitcher of pumpkin juice that was sitting on the table towards him and grinned wickedly.  Harry was suspicious of that look.

            "What are you doing, Ron?"

            Ron poured two cups and pulled out two small packages from his pocket.  "It's Fred and George's latest invention.  They're called Tickle Tablets.  You see," He flashed them the packages, which both had cartoonish drawings of people rolling on the ground laughing.  "They dissolve in liquid and give the drinker a five minute long tickle fest."  He grinned again.  

            Harry opened his mouth to protest, more for the sake of Bill and Fleur than the twins, but Ron just pointed a finger at him.  "Don't warn the tadpoles.  They'll love this!"

            He strode off towards the lake.  Harry turned to Seamus and Lavender and said, "I'm sure they will.  I'm just not sure about Bill and Fleur."  They both nodded in agreement.  Minutes later, they heard two voices laughing hysterically and an aggravated female voice shout, 

            "_RON!_"

            Draco Malfoy sat under in the shade of one of the large oak trees that seemed to have materialized especially for this event and sipped chilled pumpkin juice from a tall glass.  His suede jacket lay forgotten beside him, the summer heat too much for the stylish touch.  He didn't have to be alone, but he wanted to be.  He had learned over the years to enjoy sitting back and watching other people, seeing how they interacted with each other.  Apparently, insulting wasn't a form of affection for these people.  Interesting what you learned through simple observation.  

            Draco scanned the grounds and settled his gaze on a wad of Weasleys standing near the entrance of Hogwarts.  He felt a sneer come over his face as he looked at the youngest male who was swinging a little blond haired girl around in a circle.  Ron and Draco had come to an unspoken understanding last year.  They didn't have to like each other, but they didn't try to torment each other constantly either.  This meant that they usually tried not to interact with one another at all.  

Draco started in his chair as Professor Flitwick's magnified voice filtered over the grounds.

 "Attention, everyone!  The swimming competition will be starting in five minutes.  All

those participating, please report to the edge of the lake!  Thank you!"

            Draco smiled.  This should be interesting.  Wet witches in skimpy outfits.  He stood and sauntered over towards the stands set up for the spectators and took a seat at the very end of the first row, eager to see what the competition had to offer.  Unfortunately, the first thing Draco saw was Colin Creevey in swimming trunks.  _Ok, ignore the skinny boys; I know there are witches in this competition.  _He was right.  Soon enough, Parvati Patil and Hermione Granger had strolled up to the starting marks and shrugged out of their robes.  Draco admired the view afforded by Parvati's tight purple bikini and Hermione's elegant blue one-piece suit.  Several other girls Draco didn't know, but who looked very nice indeed, as well as some more wizards, in various states of undress, followed them.  Draco took a sip from his pumpkin juice to cool off.  This was well worth coming.    

            The stands around him began to fill up as friends and family members came to cheer the competitors on.  He glanced beside him to see Potter and Weasley sitting down from him on the first row.  Both looked a little shocked at the lack of clothes on their best friend.  Weasley's mouth was hanging open and Potters eyes were wide.  Draco chuckled to himself.  He would have thought that one or the other of them would have seen something of that before now.  A flash of red near the lake caught his eye.  He turned his head and sucked in a quick breath.  Ginny Weasley had approached Parvati and Hermione and was chatting excitedly.  She was still wearing an old bathrobe, but that was enough for Draco.  He suddenly felt very warm at the thought of what was underneath that robe and unconsciously undid the top very buttons of his shirt.  

            Professor Flitwick approached the starting point and began to talk to the competitors about the race.  Ginny quickly threw her robe off, causing Draco to nearly fall off the bench.  She was wearing what had to be the smallest bikini he had ever seen.  The bright red number showed off all of Ginny's curves in the promising way.  Draco couldn't breathe.  It was too much and yet not enough.  He had to force himself to stay sitting, as his first instinct was to run down to her and pull her towards him.  Somehow, he didn't think that would go over well with her or her family.  

            "Attention, please!  The race is beginning in one moment.  Swimmers take your positions."  Flitwick moved over to the side and held his wand ready to start the race.  The swimmers moved into the water and most dunked themselves to get used to the water.  Draco smiled at the sight of Ginny Weasley, sopping wet and grinning like she was having the time of her life.  Her eyes flicked over to Draco and her grin broadened as she gave him a little wave.  Potter and Weasley turned to give him surprised looks, which Draco ignored as he gave her a slight wave back.  

            "Ready?"  Nods and cries of affirmation.  "Go!"  Flitwick's wand let off a mighty bang and the swimmers were off, racing towards a roped off point halfway through the lake.  Ginny and Hermione were the early leaders and as the swimmers turned to come back towards the starting point, it began to look like one of the two of them would definitely win the race.  Draco felt himself being pulled into the excitement as the people in the stands began to rise in their seats and cheer.  Weasley seemed a bit confused, having trouble deciding if he was cheering for his sister or his best friend.  Eventually, he gave up and just yelled, "Go! Come on!" in a rather stupid manner.  Draco stayed seated and cheered silently to himself, _Go Ginny, come on, you can do it!  _

The last five yards were the most exciting.  Ginny and Hermione were neck and neck.  Draco felt himself stand up and clench his fists.  He didn't notice the looks that he was garnering from those around him.  All he was focused on was that bobbing mass of red hair.  He heard rather than felt himself say softly, "Come on…" And then it was over.  Ginny had splashed over the finishing point seconds ahead of Hermione, who pulled herself gasping out of the water, her mass of curls even messier than usual.  Ginny followed and both girls fell on each other, laughing and hugging.  Potter and Weasley rushed out to greet them both, congratulating them both.  Draco colored slightly when Potter threw his arms around Ginny, but he reminded himself that there was nothing there, but a friendship.

            Ginny's face turned towards his and gave him a huge grin.  He smiled back, feeling sort of sad.  He wanted to go over to her as well, but felt that it wasn't his place.  But another part of him felt that was exactly where he belonged.    
            _____________________________________________________________

            Ginny sat on the front steps of Hogwarts, clutching her swimming award to her chest and laughed at the sight of Gabriella and Charlotte laying in the grass, attempting to make what they called 'grass angels'.  Hermione sat on her left and Ron on her right.  Harry was standing before them, regaling them with the story of his amazing Snitch catch earlier that day.

            She looked at Hermione, who was nodding at Harry, her eyes slightly glazed over.  Ginny nudged her and whispered in her ear, "How many times has he told this story?  I've lost count."  Hermione giggled.  Harry paused.  

            "What?"  

            Ginny just shook her head.  "I was just saying that this story is amazing.  Really.  I can't believe that you, of all people, caught the Snitch." 

            Ron snickered and Harry kicked the toe of Ginny's sneaker.  "Snot."  He proclaimed.  She just laughed.  

            It had been a great day as far as Ginny was concerned.  After the swimming contest, there had been a big picnic, with mouth-watering offerings from some of the best cooks in the wizarding world, her mother included.  Ginny had even been able to sneak in under her mother's nose a glass of cold beer that a pretty witch had offered around the tables.  There had been a moving speech by Dumbledore, remembering those who had given their lives.  Ginny had noticed that Harry's face had been red during most of the speech like he had been trying not to cry.  Her heart went out to him, but she had been a bit distracted by the look on Draco's face.  He had seemed lost in himself, like he was trying not to think at all.  She had wanted to go and sit next to him and lean her head on his shoulder.  Ginny now knew that it had been a hopeless venture to try and look at any other wizard at the party.  No other wizard made her feel like her body was on fire when he looked at her.  She had felt Draco's eyes on her in her risqué bikini.  He made her feel like she was wanted and interesting.  She wanted to return the favor.  

            The rest of the day turned out to be more lighthearted.  Her own father, as the new Minister of Magic, had given a stirring speech about the future of the wizarding world.  There was more hope on the grounds of Hogwarts than Ginny had felt in years.  This day had served to give a lot of people a sort of closure, herself included.  Her father's speech had put everyone into a good mood, making them a great audience for the Weird Sisters who had performed a number of their liveliest hits.  The band had brought a group of hula dancers with them, which Ginny still didn't understand, but had enjoyed greatly.  She and Parvati had gotten in the spirit of things and gave in to the dancers invitations to the crowd to join.  She knew Draco's eyes were on her then too and she had danced like there was no tomorrow.  

            Now Ginny sat with her friends on the hot steps leading into Hogwarts, thinking that there only one more thing she wanted to do before she left and that was seek Draco out, if only to say hello.  She was about to excuse herself from the little group, but was stopped by the approach of her beloved twin brothers, Fred and George.  

            "Hey little sister, great swimming today.  I didn't you had it in you."  Fred planted a kiss on her forehead.  

            "Gee, thanks, Fred.  Such a compliment, I've never had."  She grinned up at his smiling face.  George plopped down in front of the group and his eyes widened.  He leaped back up and rubbed his backside.  

            "Good lord, that pavement's hot."  

            Ron nodded in agreement.  "It's hot enough to fry an egg on, but once you sit for awhile, you get used to it."

            Fred raised his eyebrows.  "Say, that's not a bad idea, little brother."  

            "Well, of course it isn't.  I mean, it takes a little time, but it's pleasant after awhile."

            Fred rolled his eyes.  "Not that, idiot.  The egg."  He whipped his wand out of his pocket and conjured an egg out of thin air.  He grabbed it before it could fall and cracked it open.  The sticky white mess fell to the heated pavement where it sizzled and popped.  "Interesting result.  Although I don't like the way the pavement is sticking to it.  Might not be that appetizing."  

            Hermione rolled her eyes at Fred, but Ron and Harry laughed.  Ginny just stood up and announced, "I'm going to find Draco."  

            Ron turned his head sharply.  "What for?"

            Ginny narrowed her eyes at him.  "To say hello, jerk.  He's been alone the whole day and he deserves some company.  This is _his _day too, you know."

            "Yeah well…" Ron trailed off, looking uncomfortable.

            "Oh Ron, stop being so bloody prejudiced.  Excuse me."

            She stalked off, ignoring the looks from the group and the low whistle that one of the twins emitted.  Let them think what they wanted.

            She walked towards the rows of tables and scanned the group, searching for the Draco's signature white blond hair.  He should be easy to spot.  No one else had hair that color.  

            But she didn't see him among the teeming mass of people, although she did stop for a few minutes to chat with Professor Lupin.  He looked a lot better than he had lately during their lessons.  Ginny thought that this day had probably done a lot to lighten his spirits as well.  Lupin had confessed to her in the course of their lessons that Sirius had been more than just a friend to him and Ginny had cried for him.  But he seemed more peaceful now, which made Ginny want to start crying again, this time with happiness.  She was also pleased to see that he was sitting opposite Severus Snape.  Those two were the last of a generation and they had a lot of issues to sort through.  She left the two of them to it and prayed that their collective wounds would begin to heal.  Right now, though, she was on a mission.  

            Ginny strolled around the grounds, keeping out an eye for Draco and soon, found herself outside Greenhouse Three.  She walked around the building, losing hope of finding him.  Surely he hadn't gone home yet?  Just as she was about to give up and go back to her friends, she ran straight into him in the back of the greenhouse.  

            "Whoa there.  Watch your step, Weasley."  Draco raised one eyebrow at her and smirked.

            She felt a blush creeping up the back of her neck.  Feeling his body against hers had been a bit more than pleasant.  

            "Why don't you watch where I'm going?" she teased.

            "I have been," he said suddenly and the blush crept further up her neck and threatened to overwhelm her cheeks.  Draco's face seemed to color the slightest bit too.  

            "After all, you're the star swimmer of the day, didn't you know?" 

            "Oh, star swimmer.  I like the sound of that.  Please no autographs."  She held her hands in front of her chest in mock impatience.  

            For a moment, there was an awkward silence.  They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity.  Suddenly, Ginny felt that if she didn't talk, she would do something really embarrassing.  

            "So, why are you hiding back here?"  

            Draco shrugged.  "Just needed a moment alone.  The entirety of the wizarding world can be a bit overwhelming at times."

            Ginny took a few steps back.  "Do you want me to leave?"

            Draco reached out and took her hand.  "No, it's ok.  Please stay."  Ginny looked down at the pale hand covering hers and gulped.  She needed to talk.  _Say something, you twit! _She blurted out the first thing that came into her mind.

            "Have you enjoyed yourself today?"  

            Draco let go off her hand and leaned back against the wall of the greenhouse.  Ginny felt a strange sense of loss as she looked down at her empty hand.  

            "It's been ok, I guess."

            Ginny frowned.  "You seemed a little lonely, though."  She blushed, realizing how patronizing that sounded.  

            Draco snorted.  "Well, I'm not exactly welcome in all circles, you know."

            Ginny scowled at him.  "Of course you would be, if you would try!"  The frustration she felt at Draco's insistence to exclude himself from the people around him rose up inside her.  

            Draco laughed bitterly.  "Oh right, I can just see it now.  Best friends with Potter and Weasley.  No one trusts me, Ginny, not one of them."  He turned his head away towards the setting sun, his body tense.

            "How do you know, Draco?  You don't even try to get to know us.  Ok, so you've got a past.  Who doesn't?  Draco, if you would just try.." 

            "_Try?_" He interrupted her.  "You don't know what you're talking about.  A past?  That's just a little bit of an understatement, Ginny.  You have no idea what I've been through."  He turned his back on her completely.

            Ginny wasn't having any of it.  She darted in front of him.  "Then tell me Draco, please."  She heard a desperate note in her own voice.  He just looked at her as if he couldn't quite believe she was still there.  

            "What do you want to know for?"  To Ginny's amazement, his eyes had a vulnerable look and his voice a pleading tone.  

            She reached up and touched his cheek.  "Because I want to know about you.  _All _about you."  

            Draco closed his eyes and leaned into her touch.  "Do you know why I betrayed my father?"  He didn't wait for a response.  "He wanted me to kill a Muggle.  It was the summer after my fifth year.  He thought that I wasn't quite taking the situation seriously.  Wanted to show me it wasn't a game."  His voice quavered slightly.  Ginny took both of his hands in hers.  

            "And?"  She inquired gently after a moment.

            "And…" he struggled for words.  "I couldn't do it," he gasped out.  "He was right, I did think it was just a game.  But then…there was this person before me.  Bound and gagged.  His eyes…." He paused again.  "He was so frightened."  Draco's eyes filled with angry tears.  "My father mocked me," he spat out.  "Couldn't believe I was afraid.  He said I was worthless."  His tone was so miserable that Ginny couldn't help herself.  She put her arms around him.  

            "You're not worthless, Draco."  She took his face in her hands and said directly to him.  "You didn't do it.  You turned away."  

            An intense look passed between them and before Ginny knew what was happening, his lips were on hers.  Ginny's mind went blank as he kissed her passionately.  She had never been kissed with so much emotion in her life.  She felt tears on her cheeks and it was a few moments before she realized they were Draco's.  Behind them, the sun put out a final burst of heat as it slipped behind the summer horizon, but it nothing compared to the heat Ginny felt coursing through her body.  Every part of her body that touched his tingled.  It was the most amazing thing she ever felt.

            All too soon, it was over.  Draco pulled back from the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers.  

            "Ginny," he whispered, sounding almost apologetic.  She put a finger up to his lips.  

"Shhh.  It's ok, Draco.  You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."  He chuckled.  "Likewise."

            She pulled back, surprised.  "Really?"

            He stared at her.  "You mean, you really don't know?"

            "Know what?"

            "How…how desirable you are."  He gave her a sly look.

            Her face turned bright red.  "Well, no.  I guess I didn't."  She leaned into his embrace, his arms going all around her.  His chin rested on the top of her head.  They stayed that way for a few moments.  Ginny felt happiness wash over her.

            "Ginny," he whispered again.  "I know…this is new for me."  He stopped speaking and his body tensed.  "I know I'll never be what you deserve."  Ginny made a sound of protest, but Draco just kissed lightly.  "It won't be easy, for either of us.  But I'd like to try."  

            She pulled back from the hug and looped her arm through his.  "Shall we, then?"  They began to make their way back towards the front of the school grounds.  The day had ended perfectly and Ginny had accomplished her goals.  She had found a dangerously good-looking wizard and he was definitely going to be accompanying her to her flat that evening.  They walked in silence for a few moments, but Ginny couldn't help herself.  She glanced sideways at Draco and asked, "Desirable, huh?"

            He pulled her closer to him and replied, "Oh yes.  And you look amazing in a backless dress."  

            _See!, _her mind screamed at her.  This time she didn't protest.  

            ____________________

            Back on the main grounds, Harry was packing up his things, carefully placing his Snitch catching trophy in his rucksack.  Ron was looking restlessly around the grounds.  

            "Where's Ginny for heaven's sake?  Do you think Malfoy kidnapped her?"  Harry glanced around, but couldn't see any sign of either of them.

            Suddenly Hermione snorted.  "Look's like that might be the case."  Harry turned towards where she was looking and was shocked to see Ginny and Malfoy emerging from the direction of the greenhouse, arm in arm.  As they approached, Harry saw that both their faces were shining, although Draco still looked a little cautiously towards Ron.  

            "I found him," Ginny announced happily.  

            Ron gaped at the two of them.  But instead of asking Ginny anything, he turned to Hermione and said, "This is like that show we saw on the telly-wision at your house.  What's it called…Twilight something?"

            "_The Twilight Zone,_" Hermione supplied.  

            Ginny, who had also seen that particular show, just winked at Ron.  "I'll show _you _the Twilight Zone!"  She put her arms around Draco's neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss.  

            Harry gasped.  He was very surprised, but another feeling was also mixed in with the surprise.  He realized that it was pleasure that someone had been able to reach out to Draco on some level.  Hermione smiled happily and murmured something that sounded like, _finally. _Ron just sat down on the ground and put his head in his heads.  

            "What is this world coming to?" He moaned desperately.  

THE END

Author's Notes:  I just wanted to say that I have seen the Draco-must-kill-someone-because-Lucius-Malfoy-said-so thing done before, most notably is a story called Rising From Ashes by Arabella and Jedi Boadicea.  However, I have seen it more than that I think and I think it is something that is so likely to occur that a lot of people have it in their fics.  I hope this doesn't count as plagiarism though!

Also, I must say that I quite enjoy the character of Draco now.  I have never written him as a main character before and I found it rather fun.  I hope he was somewhat believable!  I realize that he probably seems to be paralleling Snape's life, but if he were to turn good, he really would be.  I hope that didn't turn anyone off though.  

Sorry about Fleur's accent, by the way.

And finally, I apologise for the length.  I didn't mean for it to be this long, but trying to get all the requirements in was harder than I thought!


End file.
